<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>home it's not a place (it's a feeling) by loneliestar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712376">home it's not a place (it's a feeling)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/loneliestar/pseuds/loneliestar'>loneliestar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>jaeten evli ve çocukları var</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Türkçe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:27:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/loneliestar/pseuds/loneliestar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Uzun süreli iş gezisinden sonra Jaehyun evine döner.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>home it's not a place (it's a feeling)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaehyun güvenliği geçtikten sonra elinde valiziyle beraber etrafa bakınmaya başladı. Birkaç dakika sonra ileride kocasını ve kızını beraber görünce gülümsedi. Büyük adımlarla ikiliye ilerlerken kızı babasını fark etmiş ve hızla ona doğru koşmaya başlamıştı. Babasını yarı yolda karşılayan küçük kız, kendini eğilmiş olan babasının kollarına attı ve başını babasının göğsüne gömdü. "Seni çok özledim babacım."</p><p>"Ben de seni özledim minik kuzucuk." Jaehyun gülümsedi ve kızının başına öpücük kondurdu. "Yah, ben kuzu değilim, senin kızın Mei'yim!" Mei dudaklarını büzerek babasına karşı çıktığında yanlarına ancak gelen diğer babası kahkaha attı. "Hoşgeldin." Ten gülümseyerek kocasını karşıladı.</p><p>"Saçlarını boyatmışsın." dedi Jaehyun şaşkınlığını dile getirerek. "Evet, nasıl olmuşum? Yakışmış mı?" diye sordu Ten, yeni boyanmış saçlarını göstererek. Yakışmak mı? Kırmızıya boyanmış saçlarıyla nefes kesici görünüyordu.</p><p>"Saçlarını kırmızıya boyatmak için yaratılmışsın resmen." Jaehyun itiraf etti. Yanakları hafifçe kızaran Ten gülümsedi ve eşine sarıldı. "Ya, baba! Beni eziyorsun!" Küçük kız çırpınarak babasının kucağında indi ve minik elleriyle valizin kulbunu kavradı. "Haydi, evimize gidelim!" İnce kolları dolayısıyla gücü valizi hareket ettirmeye yetmemiş böylece valiz yere düşmüştü. "Off, ne biçim bir şey bu!"</p><p>Ten kahkahalarını kocasının boynuna gömdü. "Sana sürprizim var." Jaehyun Ten'in kulağına fısıldadı. "Lütfen küpe olmasın." diye inleyerek cevapladı Ten.</p><p>Dünya çapında ünlü bir şirkette önemli bir mevkide çakışmak zordu, planlı ya da aniden gelişen uzun yurtdışı gezilerine çıkmak zorunda kalıyordu Jaehyun. Evlendikten sonra da aniden gelen haberle, Ten'e haber bile veremeden iş gezisine çıkmak zorunda kalan Jaehyun, özür olarak küpe getirmeyi adet edinmişti. İşte bu yüzden Ten'in kulağında birçok delik vardı; sayısını bilmiyordu, dokuzdan sonra saymayı bırakmıştı.</p><p>Jaehyun kıkırdadı ve başını 'hayır' anlamında salladı. Ten gülümsedi; eğilerek bir eliyle valizi, diğer eliyle de kızının elinden tutarak yürümeye başladı. Birkaç adımdan sonra arkasına döndü. "Gelmiyor musun?" Jaehyun gülümsedi ve ikiliyi havaalanının çıkışına doğru takip etmeye başladı.</p><p>"Sana sürprizimiz var!" Mei ellerini camdan dışarı sarkıtırken ağzından kaçırdı. Ten inledi ve "Sürprizleri söylemeyiz değil mi?" dedi. Mei elleriyle ağzını tuttu ve gözlerini kocaman açtı. Jaehyun kendini tutamadan kıkırdadı ve kollarını kızına sararak kucağına çekti, yanaklarına sayısız öpücük kondururken ikiliyi aynadan izleyen Ten gülümsedi. </p><p>"Ben aç bir kurdum ve seni yiyeceğim!" Jaehyun Mei'nin arkasından koşarak bağırdı. Ten gülümseyerek onları izlerken elindeki poşetleri mutfaktaki masanın üzerine bıraktı. İkilinin kıkırtılarının geldiği odaya doğru ilerken yüzünden eksik olmuyordu gülümsemesi.</p><p>"Ben de oynamak isti – " Ten'in cümlesi şaşkınlıkla kesilirken Jaehyun ve Mei gülümseyerek onu izliyordu. "İyi ki doğdun babacım!" Mei Jaehyun'un kucağındayken bağırdı. "Seni çooook ama çooook seviyorum."</p><p>Ten hâlâ şaşkınca ikiliyi seyrederken Mei Jaehyun'un kucağından inmiş ve ince kollarını Ten'in bacağına sarmıştı. "İyi ki doğdun babiş!" Mei bir kez daha bağırarak babasının doğum gününü kutladığında Ten gülümseyerek Mei'yi kucağına aldı ve sarıldı. "Bunu ne zaman yaptın?" Ten etrafı incelerken Jaehyun'a sordu.</p><p>"Geçen gün Mei'yle konuşurken benim doğum günümü kutlayacağınızı ağzından kaçırdı. Ben de senin doğum gününü kutlayamadığımız için sürpriz yapmaya karar verdim. Bugün siz evden çıkınca da Mei Johnny'e haber verdi, böylece evin boş olduğunu öğrenen Johhny ona söylediğim şeyleri yaptı." Jaehyun gülümseyerek kocasının sorusunu cevapladı. "Bunu unutacağımı düşünmedin, değil mi? İyi ki doğdun." Jaehyun eğilip Ten'in alnına öpücük kondurdu.</p><p>"Biliyor musun baba, pastayı ben yaptım!" Mei Ten'in kucağındayken kollarını Jaehyun'a sardı ve ikisine de sarıldı. "Gerçekten mi? O zaman hiç yemeyeyim, zehirlenebilirim." Jaehyun düşünüyormuş gibi yapıp konuştuğunda Mei'nin suratı düştü, "Hiç de bile." diyerek delini çıkardı. "Babaya dil çıkartılır mı hiç, ayıp." Ten başını sallayarak sorduğunda Mei kafasını Ten'in boynuna gömdü. "Ama baba... Pastam çok güzel oldu, söylesene ona da."</p><p>Ten kahkaha atarak Mei'nin saçlarını karıştırdı. "Sadece şaka yapıyor bebeğim." Mei babasının kucağından indi ve koşturarak sandalyeye tırmanarak masanın üstüne çıktı. Jaehyun'a dönerek, "Sen yiyemezsin, yasak." dedi ve pastayı kendine doğru çekti. "Gerçekten yiyemeyecek miyim?" Jaehyun dudaklarını büzerek sorduğunda Mei gülümsedi ve yanağını uzattı. "Öpersen izin verebilirim, belki." Jaehyun kıkırdayarak parmağını pastaya batırarak pastanın kremasını aldı ve Mei'nin yanağına bulaştırdı. Mei gözlerini kısarak babasının üstüne atladı. İkili birbiriyle uğraşırken Ten gözlerini devirdi, "Bu kadar şımarmak yeter."</p><p>"O başlattı." İkisi de aynı anda konuştuğunda birbirlerini işaret ediyorlardı. "Kimin başlattığı önemli değil, sadece yapmayın." Jaehyun gülümsedi ve kızının saçlarını düzeltti, "Pekâlâ babacık nasıl isterse öyle olsun ama çok sıkıcı olduğunu söylemem lazım." Mei gülerek babasına katıldı.</p><p>"Senin yorgun olman gerekmiyor mu, saatlerdir uçaktasın?" Ten ikilinin yanına giderken sordu. "Şımarmak için her zaman enerjim vardır." Jaehyun cevapladı. "Pekâlâ siz ikiniz takılın, ben de pastayı tek başıma bitireyim." Ten omuz silkerek sandalyeye oturdu ve pastayı kendine çekti. Bunu gören Mei hızla Jaehyun'un kucağından indi ve elbisesini düzeltmeye çalıştı. Ardından da Ten'in yanındaki sandalyeye çıkarak oturdu. "Ben uslu bir kızım, pastayı hak ediyorum."</p><p>Ten kıkırdayarak kızının başını okşadı, "Evet , öylesin." Jaehyun oyuncu bir şekilde elini kalbine götürdü ve inledi, "Suç ortağım bana ihanet etti." Ten gülerek Jaehyun'un sırtını okşadı, "Alışırsın." dedikten sonra ayağa kalkarak Jaehyun'un kulağına doğru fısıldadı: "Yatakta suç ortağın olabilirim, uslu durursan." Jaehyun öksürerek boğazını temizledi, "Haydi pastamızı yiyelim."</p><p>Oldukça gürültülü geçen pasta yeme merasiminden sonra sıra hediyelere gelmişti. Mei babasına üçünün beraber olduğu çizim, Jaehyun ise yeni bir yüzük vermişti. "Bu gerçekten güzel olmuş, teşekkürler bebeğim." Ten kızının alnını öperken mırıldandı. Mei, babası kadar yetenekli olmasa da gerçekten güzel resimler çiziyordu. "Bak, bacakları kısacık! Tıpkı gerçekteki gibi." Mei gülerek çizimini diğer babasına gösterdi. Jaehyun kahkahalarla gülerken Ten göz devirdi. "Kendini neden benden büyük çizdin?" Ten merakla sordu. "Çünkü büyüğümde senden daha uzun olacağım, eminin!" Jaehyun kendini tutamayıp bir kez daha kahkaha attığında Ten de gülmüştü, "Görelim bakalım, kim daha uzun olacak."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Jaehyun karnının gurultusuyla uyandı. Ten'in ısrarlarına rağmen pastadan başka bir şey yememişti, zaten ondan kısa bir süre sonra da yorgun olduğunu söyleyip erkenden yatmıştı. Sessizce yanında yatan bedeni inceledi. Ten her zamanki gibi t-shirtsüz yatmıştı; ısınmak için bedenini Jaehyun'unkine yaslamış, başı ve sol eli Jaehyun'un göğsündeydi. Parmağında bugün verdiği yüzükle nefes kesici görünüyordu. Jaehyun farkında olmadan onun saçlarıyla oynarken Ten gözlerini açtı. Uykulu gözleriyle Jaehyun'u seyrederken başını onun boynuna gömdü.</p><p>"Acıktın, değil mi?" Ten uykulu sesiyle sordu. "Beni çok iyi tanıyorsun." diye cevapladı Jaehyun. "Sana yemen gerektiğini söylemiştim, neden beni dinlemiyorsun?" Ten Jaehyun'un boynuna öpücükler kondururken sordu. "Seninle inatlaşmak hoşuma gi – ah! Bu acıttı, çok sert ısırıyorsun." Ten kıkırdayarak doğruldu. "Haydi sana bir şeyler hazırlayalım. Ama önce duşa girmen lazım, kokuyorsun."</p><p>Yarım saat sonra Jaehyun sadece boxerı ve t-shirtüyle mutfağa geldiğinde Ten temizlikle uğraşıyordu. Neden temizlik yapıyorsun?" Jaehyun'un ani sesiyle hafif yerinden zıplayan Ten cevapladı: "Anlaşılan Mei de babası gibi acıkmış ve bir şeyler hazırlamaya karar vermiş."</p><p>"Temizliği boş ver şimdi, haydi yiyelim." Jaehyun aegyo yaparak başının Ten'in boynuna sürttü. "Pekâlâ sen kazandın!" Ten inleyerek masayı hazırlamaya koyuldu.</p><p>Dakikalar sonra Jaehyun kimchiyi denerken Ten merakla sordu: "Beğendin mi?" Jaehyun ağzı dolu bir şekilde başını salladı, "Anneminki değil mi?" Ten başını hayır anlamında salladı, "Ben yaptın, annen öğretti." Ten gururla göğsünü kabarttı. "Annemler mi geldi?" Jaehyun şaşkınca sordu. "O kadar uzun süre yoktun ki yalnız kalmayalım diye geldiler." Ten cevapladı.</p><p>"Özür dilerim." Jaehyun fısıldadı. "Özür dilemene gerek yok, şaka yapıyordum. Sadece Mei'yi çok özlemişler. Senin bir suçun yok."</p><p>"Bu kadar çok çalış – "</p><p>"Jaehyun her şey yolunda. Sen bize bakmak için çalışıyorsun, Mei de bunun farkında. Ayrıca sen olmasan Johnny o şirketi bir haftada iflasa sokar." Ten kıkırdayarak konuştu. Jaehyun hayalindeki işi yapıyordu, bazen biraz fazla çalışıyordu ama sorun değildi; ailesine her zaman vakit ayırıyordu.</p><p>Tabaktaki son kimchiyi Ten alınca Jaehyun inledi. "O benimdi ama!" Ten omuz silkerek kimchiden ısırık aldı. Ardından diğer parçayı da ağzına atmıştı ki Jaehyun dudaklarını kendi dudaklarıyla birleştirdi. Ten'in dudakları büyük bir özlemle açılırken Jaehyun'un dilinin içeri girmesine izin verdi. Ancak beklediğinin aksine Jaehyun geri çekildi, Ten karışık bakışlarla ona dönünce dişlerinin arasındaki kimchiyi gösterdi. "Sana o benim demiştim." Ten'in gözleri sinirden parlarken kendi sandalyesinden kalkarak Jaehyun'un kucağına oturdu.</p><p>Dudakları Jaehyun'un beyaz teninde gezinirken elleri vücudunu turluyordu. Jaehyun inleyerek kendini Ten'e bastırdığında Ten geri çekildi. "Haksızlık yapıyorsun ama." Jaehyun mızmızlandı. Ten gülerken Jaehyun'un elini avuçladı ve yatak odalarına sürükledi onu.</p><p>Öpüşmeleri sabırsızdı. Uzun süre görüşmemenin verdiği sabırsızlıkla çılgınlarcasına öpüşüyorlardı. Dilleri üstünlük savaşı verirken Jaehyun'un eli çoktan Ten'in t-shirtünün altına girmiş, uzanabildiği her yeri okşuyordu. Ten inledi ve Jaehyun'un üzerine çıktı. Parmaklarıyla onun t-shirtünü kavradı ve bir çırpıda çıkardı. Elleri Jaehyun'un kaslarında dolaşırken kendini Jaehyun'a bastırdı. Jaehyun boğazdan gelen sesle inlerken Ten kıkırdadı ve boxerını da çıkardı. Jaehyun'un ereksiyonunu ağzına aldığında ondan gelen inlemeylen dişlerini sürttü, bir yandan onu emiyor diğer yandan da okşuyordu.</p><p>Birkaç dakika sonra Jaehyun bu kadarın yeterli olacağını düşünerek hızlıca Ten'in t-shirtünü çıkardı. Ten'in çenesinden başlayarak aşağı indi; öpüyor, ısırıyor ve yalıyordu. "Sikeyim, hazırım ben!" Ten bir kez daha inlediğinde Jaehyun kendini daha fazla tutamamış ve Ten'in içine girmişti. Ağızlarından birbiriyle uyumlu sesler çıkıyor, bedenleri ise zevkten yanıyordu.</p><p>Jaehyun Ten'in içinden çıkarak kendini yatağa bıraktı. "Ben hazırım." diye mırıldandı Ten. "Neye hazırsın?" Jaehyun soluklanmaya çalışırken sordu. "Ailemize yeni birinin katılmasına... Sürprizim buydu." Jaehyun gülümsedi, "Teşekkür ederim, teşekkür ederim." Uzanıp Ten'in dudakların öptü. "Teşekkür ederim." yanaklarını öptü. "Teşekkür ederim." alnını öptü.</p><p>"Seni seviyorum." Ten'i kendine çekmiş saçlarına öpücük kondururken mırıldandı. Ten kıkırdayarak Jaehyun'un boynunu öptü, "Seni seviyorum."</p><p>Birkaç dakika sonra güneş yeni yeni doğmaya başlıyordu, Ten ise çoktan uykuya dalmıştı. Jaehyun gülümseyerek iç çekti. Kollarının arasında kocası ve alt katta uyuyan kızıyla beraber <em>evinde </em>hissediyordu.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>